Strangers in the Night
by Sess-GalX50
Summary: AN:Hi people! This is my first Wolf's Rain story so be nice....please?Okay the wolves are all here Including Darcia And they're in their own little valley By the way, Darcia is a puppy again XD Kiba's older brother appears!And who's the black lynx?
1. Default Chapter

Strangers in the Night...

A/N:Hi people!!! This is my first Wolf's Rain story so be nice....please?This story kinda centers just around the wolves(Kiba,Toboe,Hige,Tsume, Darcia, Blue and my own creative character(s)...P;

Ch.1 The Newcomer...

Kiba sat atop the peak of a tall rigged cliff looking down upon the valley below, Hige was with Blue near a stream talking and trying to catch fish with her, Tsume stood alone in the cave they had decided to stay in for the night, Toboe was with Darcia swimming in a pond (A/N:YES!!! Darcia is a good guy in this story and he is about Toboe's age!..damn...this is fuckin' nuts...) Kiba suddenly saw a dark figure staggering towards the valley they were staying in about a kilometer or two away. He scented the air and there was no scent in the air, he felt no emenent presence about the figure as a matter of fact he was upwind from it and he could only hear the wind and the others at a distance...it was as if this thing wasn't there. He jumped down from the cliff into the forest and bounded off toward the figure.

Tsume noticed Kiba leave his perch and took it upon himself to completely and utterly ignore it, Kiba went off all the time; he didn't care. Toboe and Darcia were bounding around the pond soaking wet playing tag and wrestling, sometimes it would seem the dark black wolf pup and the furry rust colored pup were the same being because they would curl up together when they got tired and seemed to fuse together.(A/N:..creepy...UNLESS YOUR ME!!!!--) Kiba waked toward the figure unsure if he should be offensive, defensive or friendly. As he got closer to the figure he saw that it had long white hair, about waist long and was about his height and had a cacqui hat on.

"Hello Kiba" the figure said kindly in a male's voice. The man looked up and Kiba saw that the figure was indeed a male...except he looked identical to himself in everyway, except for his hair and his jacket, it was a long black denim jacket that went to his feet(A/N:AND THE HAT!!!) The man smirked as Kiba looked at him with a half curious half cautious look on his face.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked as the wind picked up and rain started to fall.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"the man spoke in a lighter voice and a warm smile spread across his face as the sun came up and shown into his bright gold eyes.

Kiba's eyes opened in shock as he realized who this man was and tears rolled down his cheeks. The man was now gone and in his place stood a large, fluffy, black wolf with his front paws white and his fur that seemed feather-soft as the wind ruffled it and the sun gave it a silky-smooth tint.

"BROTHER!!!" Kiba yellled happily as he dashed toward the black wolf, now in his own wolf form. Kiba jumped on his brother and licked his maw gleefully(Mawmuzzlejust so you know!) The black wolf licked his brother back on his ears and cheeks affectionately and rubbed heads with him and followed Kiba as he dashed back toward the valley where he and his pack were staying but stopped when he saw Toboe and Darcia and perked his ears and tilted his head to the side.

"Whose pups are those?...Do you have a mate Kiba?"he asked curiously as he headed toward the pups, who at the moment were snoozing under a tree.

"N-No! I don't have a mate!" Kiba stuttered as his face turned cherry-red and he followed his brother, who was already back in his human form and watching the pups sleep with a really happy look on his face (A/N: Like this: --) Toboe noticed a shadow come over the sun and fluttered his eyes open, only to see a huge furry black wolf with big neon green eyes and tongue lolling staring at him and his companion as they were sleeping. Toboe squirmed as to get Darcia off of him and stood, growling in his wolf form.

"Toboe! Wait! Don't attack him!" Toboe heard Kiba call from behind the strange wolf.

"But-but, Kiba who is this guy?" Toboe asked confused back in his human form.

"He's-"Kiba said interrupted.

"My name is Kida, I'm Kiba's brother."Kida said in his human form as his hat blocked the sun out of his eyes.

"You never told us you had a brother Kiba! What's the deal is he like a big secret or somethin'?" Hige stated as he walked in upon the group, Blue following, and put his arm around Kiba's shoulder, fish in his hand's and in a bucket Blue was carrying in her mouth in wolf form and in her hand in human form, she didn't seem too happy.

"nmn..."Darcia groaned as he awoke from his cozy spot under the tree. He to looked up to see a large black wolf accept the face of this wolf was in shock not happiness, and as Darcia's vision cleared of sleepiness he too got a look of shock on his face.Tsume was coming down the hill behind him, wondering about all the ruckess.

"D-D-D-DAD!!??!!" Darcia yelped as he jumped into Kida's arms and forced him to stagger backward and fall into the pond. Kida came up from under the water in his wolf form and shook off his soaked fur and jumped out of the pond, this was one wolf who preffered not to get wet very often, and he began licking himself where he was most wet to get the water off of him. Darcia popped up out of the water looking like a mop and the entire group, even Kida burst into histerical laughter, then they all laughed even harder as he shook off and turned into a giant puffball. He snarled and overlooked the histeric group and his eyes stopped on the now crying(because he was so histeric)Kiba and he smirked and ran toward him and veered around in front of him and pounced on him with enough force that sent Kiba a few feet and then stumbling into the pond with Darcia ontop of him as Darcia pushed off of Kiba his entire body got wet and Darcia landed lightly on the surrounding grass of the pond smirking as Kiba came up looking, literally, like a wet mop and everyone held their gut as they laughed even harder, even Tsume was bent over laughing and just as they were going to catch their breath, Kiba shook off and turned into a giant marshmallow! They all fell over in maniacal laughter all holding their guts and tears streaming down their beet-red faces as Kiba laid his ears back and grumbled curses at Darcia and then walked off into the forest, the other's laughter following him for about a mile or then it started to fade and was gone in about two more miles(yep they were laughing THAT hard....THREE MILES!!!Oo) Suddenly Kiba heard a rustle in some bushes nearby and saw his brother come out of the bushes in his wolf form, now completly dry.

"Finished laughing Kida?" Kiba grimaced sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and turned around and kneel into a little ball, chin on knees.

"Sorry 'bout that Kiba....any chance a deer hunt will make up for it?" he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled as he said the last part of the question.

"...hmmm...ok, go get everyone so we can get a big buck, I'll be waiting near the deer's nesting area...it's just over that ridge." he said as he pointed to a ridge about a half a mile away.

"K! Be there with everyone in a bit, Kib!(k-ee-b)" he assured as he dashed off in his wolf form toward the group. Kiba had a dark purple-black cloud of gloom around him as his head seemed to just fall way down as a voice in his mind echoed,'Kib...Kib...Kib...Kib...he want's to call me KIB!?!?!'

Tsume:How come I'm so...not me-ish?

Kida: Because he(our lord and master) has taken control of you and made you slightly nicer, same with you Kiba.

Kiba:I am friendly!!!

Toboe&Darcia:Riiiiiiight--'

Kiba:HEY! And what's with you Darcia your a puppy again!And your not evil!And what was with calling my bro DAD?!HUH?Huh?!Huh?!Huh?!Huh?!

Darcia:He reminded me of my dad.So does everyone else on this planet.

Darth Vader:Luke I am your father.

Entire:Wrong show dude....but awesome woredrobe.

Tsume:What was with that?

Sesshfluffy:No reason, just had it in my head!:D

Tsume:So your the writer?

Sessh:Yup! Why?

Tsume:starts strangling SesshMAKE ME ME AGAIN!!!!!

Sessh:GACKBite me!!!HACKLEBack off or I'll turn you into PROSTITUTE!!!

Entire:OoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOhhhhhh....

Tsume:stops stranglingYou-your LYING!

Sessh:Muhuhuhuhuhu!!!!types something on computer

Tsume:AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!Wearing foofy pink dress and has long braided blonde hair down to butt

Sessh:glares at group, all stop laughing except for Kiba who doesn't notice glareHuhuhuhu...

Kiba:stops laughing(URK!)AIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!Wearing two peice bikini with hair in pigtails and both ears peirced and high-heals with stocking pantyhose and bikini is made out of italian leather and stuffed with bubble wrap, face has red blush andfake shiny eyelashes

Entire:GASP,'OO',

Sessh:Maniacal laughterMUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!cough,hack,choke

Entire:takes 17 steps backwards,falls off cliff and lands in giant mudd pile

Sessh:ahem,coughManiacal laughter...againMUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

cough,hack,choke,gag,spatter,spit,spaz,arazmataz, Give...HACKme...CHOKEneed...GASP

Toboe:What do you need master?

Sessh:Need...GAGneed...CACK COLA!!!COUGH,SPITTER,SPAT

Toboe:--',Oy...herehands him a Coke

Sessh:drinks soda,eyes sparkle Toboe, next chappy is YOUR PROMOTION!!!0v0

Toboe:eh...whatever, just don't mess with me like Tsue and Keeshapointing at Tsume and Kiba

Kiba&Tsume: HEY!!!YOU STUPID RUNT!!!

Toboe:Hmhmhmhmhm....walks away

A/N:The last part was fun!!!;P seriously! What did u think? Please review! And no burns ok? Please read and review, and just to clear things up, I am insane and so is Sydney Paige McGowan and Jacqui Raghib-Trail and Jordan Davis and Jaime O'Neal Houser and Angela Marie Houser(sisters)and Hannah Olsen and Elizabeth Olsen(not related) and Scott McGowan and my mom and Nathan Alan Lang and Yorisha Hoon and Luke Hushagen and Tyler Peterson and Britney Lindberg and Heather Lindberg(sisters) and David Lindberg(their dad)and Mell Gibson and Darth Vader and Leonardo Decaprio(spelling???) and Levi Kinischitzgi(spelling??????) and Carmen June Arthur and Linda Howard and Pink Flloyd and my dad and my brother and my sister-in-law and...nah can't say my dog cause I luv my pooch...Harry!Harry Potter(THE CAT, My friend's cat's name is Harry Potter,we call him Harry) and George W. Bush and Kerry and (well you get the point EVERYONE IS INSANE!!!!!!) Anyway um...where was I...well anyway I guess a whole round about way of saying this is, you know the whole point I'm trying to make here is I STOMP HATE STOMP SOURCRAUT!!That's all I'm really trying to say and remember if you ever find yourself in a quandering position filled with loathing and self-doubt just remember that somewhere out there in this crazy old mixed up world theres still a little place...called AaAalbuquerque! AaAalbuquerque! AaAalbuquerque! I say A! "A" L! "L" B! "B" U! "U" .....QUERQUE!"QUERQUE!!!!!!Albuquerque!Albuquerque!Albuquerque!Albuquerque!

Albuquerque!Albuquerque!Albuquerque!Albuquerque!AAAAAAAAAL...Burp ..BUQUERQUE!!!!! ....just tought of that...R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

R&R&R&R&R&&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Hunt

A/N:Hi's again!!!!!!!!!!!!Damn you people need to review, I feel so alone! :'( Nobody but Kiba and Toboe love me!!!!!!And Syd I do mean YOU by Kiba!!!!!!!!!!nickname of Sydney I'm Toboe which is kind of pathetic...anyway ONWARD TO CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!

Ch.2 The Hunt...

Kiba sat waiting for the others overlooking Deer Pass and the, about two dozen, deer in the pass and fell asleep on the warm grass. A young bambi(YES! THAT IS WHAT THEY ARE CALLED!!!!!) came and sniffed the sleeping wolf. Kiba glanced at the young bambi but ignored it's curiousity. The bambi had lost his mother and his father had rejected him and this wolf seemed friendly, so he curled up beside the large canine and snuggled his head atop Kiba's slowly moving side, Kiba had long since fallen asleep. Kida was shocked at the scene of this small deer and his brother, his Kib, snoozing with one another.

Kiba's ears twitched and flicked toward Kida and the others as they approached him and the little bambi. He perked his head up and yawned(A/N:YAAAWNDamn...it's contagious)

"Did I miss something?" Kiba said as he stretched out his front paws and his tail furred out, stretching itself. The bambi backed up shaking it's head having been moved from it's canine pillow and ran off scared half to death of the wolves. Kiba watched as the young bambi ran off into the forest and yawned again.

"So what are we waiting for? We going hunting or not?" he said as he trotted down to the woods downwind from the deer. Tsume, Toboe and Kida followed suit and Darcia, Hige and Blue headed upwind on the other side of the pass.

The largest buck perked his head up at the scent of the wolves and stuck his furry white tail up as he headed straight for Tsume, Kida, Toboe and Kiba and Darcia, Hige and Blue at his heals. The rest of the deer scattered in all directions but the buck ran straight into Kida's jaws andKida grabbed his soft neck and the rest of the wolves followed and some were kikced off and Toboe and Hige both got slashed by an antler, but Kida never let go of his death hold and Tsume jumped on the deers hindquarts and bit deeply into his flanks and afterforth the deer bucked him off but with less oomf Kida moved his jaws slightly and found what he was looking for his bone crushing jaws came pumeling down on the deers ever-so-vital jugular vein and the deer let out one last anguigh-filled moan as he lie down for the last time Kida feeling the life blood of the deer pool into his mouth all the while. Kida howled after the deer fell for the last time and the others joined in, except for Kiba; whom at the moment felt his leadership sincerely threatened and snarled a warning at his brother, who in turn backed down from the deer and allowed Kiba the first share. after about a minute Tsume came in to eat and started chowing down next to Kiba, he was followed by Hige, Toboe, Darcia Blue and Kida.

After they had gotten back to their cave Darcia and Toboe fell into a blissfull sleep lying on eachother's haunches in their little furball. Tsume also fell asleep near the cave's enterance and Hige was snoozing near the stream where he and Blue had been earlier. Blue was sitting on top of a platform hill(A/N: You know like a small mountain with a flat top)And Kiba was on top of the same hill he had first seen his brother from. Kida was nowhere to be found. Suddenly there was a loud hissing sound coming from in the woods that only Tsume noticed and he walked towards it yawning a couple times on the way. When he came to a clearing he saw a black lynx with it's paw caught in a cushioned bear trap (When you put a pad of some sort in the jaws of the trap so it doesn't snap the animls foot off.) He walked to the lynx with a look of curiousity on his wolf face and an ignorant look on his human face. He smirked at the sight of one of the most cunning creatures he had ever met caught in a trap.

"Need some help?"he sneared as he neared the, he now realized, female lynx.

"That depends, what do you want in return?"she hissed suspiciously.

"Want? I was just gonna help you out of the goodness of my heart(oh Tsume you poor soul) but, now that you mention it, I sould use SOMETHING..."he smirked as he inched closer o the lynx.

"Back off!"she spat at him.

"Oh come on I'm not that kind of animal, all you have to do is come meet my friends...and atleast think about traveling with us."he said, now serious.

"How do you know I won't lie?" she spat questioningly.

"Because your pride won't let you, because YOU, my dear, are a hybrid. You wouldn't be black if you weren't."he purred knowing he was right.

"Shoot..."she mumbled.

"So it's a deal then?" he spoke with complete confidence.

"...Fine...just get me out before the hunter comes!" she said with urgency in her voice.

He stuck his maw in the crevace that was in-between the jaws because of her paw and spread his jaws as far as they could go and she slipped her paw out as he shook off the trap quickly before it snapped on his maw. Then Tsume headed back towards the valley, the lynx at his heals.

They got to the cave safely and huffed and puffed until they were breathing correctly.

"So what's your dubbance, oh, handsome prince?"the lynx purred sarcastically.

"....Blushing Tsume, you?"he said nervously as she had purred to him.

"Basil" she said also blushing because she had made this handsome wolf blush. Tsume reverted to his human form and she thought he was handsome in that form as well. Then she too reverted to her human form. She was beautiful. She had long black hair about to her waist and shiny amyths colored eyes(A shiny purple) She had a long white dress on with flowers on the bottom. She had perfect curves and full breasts she had on soft slippers and her hair hung loosely around the top part of her figure. Around her neck was a small silver chain that complimented her eyes(A/N:Keke...everytime I think of that I pidture a little necklace with eyes and a mouth always saying something nice about her eyesSnorts) She had a black belt around her waist with a silver buckle and she was simply beautiful when if came to facial looks(use imagination) She walked up to Tsume and gave him a peck on the lips an then walked to the side of the cave and motioned for him to sit next to where she sat. He followed into the cave, blushing because of the kiss, and sat down next to her. She started singing a soft and gentle tune her russian owners had sung to her when she was a kitten.(don't own this song)

"'Dancing Bears, Painted Wings, Things I almost Remember""

""And a Song, Someone Sings""

""Once Upon A December""

""Far Away, Long Ago, Glowing Dim As An Ember""

""Things My Heart Used To Know""

""Things I Almost Remember""

""Someone Holds Me Safe And Warm""

""Horses Prance Through A Silver Storm""

""Figures Dancing Gracefully, Across My Memory""

""Far Away, Long Ago, Glowing Dim As An Ember""

""Things My Heart Used To Know""

""Things It Yearns To Remember...""

""And A Song Someone Sings""

""Once Upon A December""

Tsume had fallen asleep in her lap and she slightly moved him and then lay her head on his back as he was on her lap and she was on his mid-back.("Once Upon A December" from Anastasia(C) by Disney it was just convenient for this story, but it is rightfully their's)

Kida showed up out of nowhere behind his brother and gave Kiba a noogey.

"EH-Eh! HEY!! Your gonna rustle my fur!" Kiba complained as he slipped out of his brother's grip in his wolf form Kida also changed into his wolf form and stuck his tail up in the air in a playful manner and bared his teeth in a smirk, read to wrestle. Kiba to stuck his tail up and curl his lip back in a playful snarl. They both rushed at eachother only to get stopped by Blue who jumped in the middle of them and growled playfully at the brutes. Kiba and Kida both rushed at Blue and they broke out into a three-way quarrel, all nipping eachother and all attacking both oposers. Blue pinned Kida only to get booted off by Kiba who was then kicked off by Kida and knocked atop of Blue. Kiba had landed the wrong way on Blue, it looked as if they were ready to mate in both wolf and human form. Kida then took it to be his liberate duty to sit on Kiba and smoosh him on top of Blue. Kiba had a hard time controling his arousal at being this close to a female, he knew it was Blue and he didn't feel THAT way about her, sure he loved her like a sister and a packmate, she had always been there for him, but he didn't want a sexual relationship with her. Kida smirked as he smelled his brother's arousal toward this girl and then when they both gave him REALLY nasty looks he burst out into nervous laughter and slid off of them...backwards. He fell right over Kiba's head and Kiba and Blue went smack into eachother's lips and stolen away were both of their first kisses. Kida skipped off in his human form, nervously as Blue and Kiba rose from the ground both aflame with anger.

"he...he...he?...don't hurt me" he mumbled more to himself than them.

POOWW!!!

Kida was sent flying by Blue and Kiba. Who then looked at eachother cheerfully and gave eachother a high five.

A/N: That there would be chapter two....yup...R&R that 'tis all I ask!!!!!!- :D I Love Reviews!!!! But I almost never get any on this site....walks to and opens door, reviews bury himYep I get alot more everywhere elsewalks to , barried in reviews again YOU GUYS NEED TO DO YOUR JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ALL I ASK IS YOU REVIEW!!!Ja Ne!!!


	3. My Beloved Howling

Strangers in the Night

Ch.3 My Beloved; Howling…

((I update all my stories today….I try to…the ones I feel like updating…))

Disclaimer applied to Wolfs Rain.

His soft skin, pressing against my own, hearing his exasperated howls and cries of pleasure as he begged for more. Feeling the inside of him clench onto me, seeing his body dripping with hot sweat, waking the next dawn, legs tangled and wrapped in each other's arms, our fur melting together sweetly as the sun rose upon my beloved…My Beloved; Howling…My Beloved; Toboe…

Oh…My Beloved; Toboe…

Kiba awoke with a jump and jumped to his paws. That same dream…again! How many nights had it been now…It had been happening since before his brother or Tsume's new lynx 'friend' joined his pack.

"Kiba…Is that you?" Kiba's fur stood on end as he turned slowly to the younger wolf, "Are you alright?" Kiba could hardly control himself as the visions of his dreams spread into his mind. Without a word, he bolted over his snoring brother and vanished into the night, leaving Toboe high and dry.

"Kiba…" Toboe sighed as he rose to his paws and shook some heather out of his fur (he'd been sleeping in a patch of heather) he flexed his paws, then took off with great speed after his leader, golden eyes brimming with worry as he made his way into the woods, following the brilliant scent of his leader.

Kiba had settled atop of the cliff in which he had first spotted his brother, he sighed and muttered to himself about how dumb he was.

"You're not dumb." Came a voice, the voice Kiba did not want to hear, he veered his head and found himself looking into those two brown eyes to which he had grown so accustomed to seeing glazed, staring up at him from the body crying out underneath his own. He tried to shake away the thoughts but the images kept burnt to his mind.

"You're just…mouse-brained…at times…"

Kiba shook out of his thoughts for amoment to shoot Toboe an annoyed look, Toboe sat gracefully on his haunches, the lunging motion of bringing his hips down like that made Kiba's stomach lurch and his groin burn as he leapt to a standing position.

Toboe glared suspiciously at Kiba, then took a step towards him, Kiba almost jumped back, they were now only a fox-length from one another.

Toboe shimmied forward, startling Kiba as their muzzles almost touched and Kiba could feel Toboe's hot breath on his lips.

He turned his head down, "Toboe, go back to the cave…with…with you this…this close I can't…I can't control myself."

Toboe was taken aback, "Control what? Do you want to hurt me or something!"

"NO! I couldn't bare it if you got hurt!" Kiba's eyes were appalled by the suggestion, then he ducked his head back down, "It's…something else…I can't control…"

Toboe then smelled the sweet, distinct scent of arousal, "oh….OH!…" Toboe paused, but did not move.

Kiba's ears perked as Toboe whispered something, but he couldn't understand it, "What did you-- !" he was cut off in his human form as Toboe's lips crashed onto his own and his eyes twisted in shock as Toboe pulled away and blushed as he ordered, "DO AS YOU WISH!"

"WH-WHAT!" Kiba blushed as Toboe's hair brushed against his face and he looked down to the ground.

"You heard me!" Toboe snapped as his blush darkened, "Don't make me say it again!"

"But…do you…Do you understand what your saying?" Kiba piped up.

"I…I've been…I've been trying so hard…" Toboe whispered, "To control myself, as well… when you sleep so close to me in the cave it's so hard…so hard not to reach out and touch your soft ears…to bathe your soft fur… to have you lying over me with…" he cut himself off.

Kiba could no longer take the wait. He pulled Toboe into his arms and pressed his lips onto his passionately. Toboe gasped into Kiba's mouth, giving his tongue access to roam into the younger boy's mouth, gently brushing his tongue all over Toboe's as he felt the smaller boy's arms reach around his neck and pull him down, down, forever down onto the cool grass.

((Ooo…I'm getting re-interested in my own writing! Next chapter-there will be a next chapter!- I'll go into 'detail…'-snicker- Read and Review! Lots of LUV!))


	4. Touch

Strangers In The Night

A/N: Oyo! Toboe/Kiba…. Who'd've thought? So…I go into detail now!

(NOTE: This is a skip-able chapter and it will be containing Yaoi! So, if you don't wish to read it, I'll put breaks between the 'scene' and the main story!)

Ch.4 Touch….

* * *

Kiba could no longer take the wait. He pulled Toboe into his arms and pressed his lips onto his passionately. Toboe gasped into Kiba's mouth, giving his tongue access to roam into the younger boy's mouth, gently brushing his tongue all over Toboe's as he felt the smaller boy's arms reach around his neck and pull him down, down, forever down onto the cool grass.

* * *

-Start of 'scene'-

Toboe couldn't hold back a soft moan as he felt Kiba's hands roam over his smaller body, and his face heated up when Kiba kissed him.

"Toboe…" that word sent his heart through the roof and he gasped as he felt a new, hot sensation on his length, something he'd never felt before in his life.

"Kiba…" he gasped out the beautiful word, "Gods…" He threw his hips into the mouth that contained him and was disappointed as they were forced back onto the cool grass.

"Relax…" came Kiba's soft voice before the hot, wet sensation fell over Toboe's erection once more and Toboe couldn't help a whimper as a gentle finger protruded his body for the first time.

"Kiba…" he whispered behind teary eyes, just then he threw his head back and groaned as he felt himself burst into Kiba's mouth and looked down behind glazed eyes to see Kiba's mouth dripping with the white fluid as his passion-filled eyes took Toboe's breath away, "Kiba…." He begged, "It's not…It's not enough…"

"Oh? Then what is it you desire?" he purred as he rolled Toboe onto his stomach, pushing his, now two fingers, further into Toboe.

"I want…" Toboe hinted, but Kiba simply smiled teasingly, as if to say, 'What?' Toboe gritted his teeth as his tail rose and moved further out of the way of Kiba's protruding wolf tongue, "I want…Your …" he managed.

Kiba got the hint and pulled his muzzle away from the young wolf's entrance, then grabbed the ruff of Toboe's neck before mounting him, thrusting deeply into him, causing the young wolf to howl out in exasperation, not merely from the pain but from the overbearing pleasure.

Kiba thrust himself repeatedly into the young wolf as the awareness of the blood from the teen wolf filled his muzzle for a moment before the scent of arousal once again overwhelmed it.

"OH, KIBA!" Toboe moaned as he couldn't help but push his hips back against Kiba's, longing to be further protruded as he tried to remain stable upon his four paws, his claws digging into the earth below him.

The trees sang and the earth cried out as the two wolves climaxed together on that night, becoming one for the first time in the heat of the night.

-----END 'SCENE'! –This is for you wimps who won't read Yaoi!----

"Kiba…" Toboe whispered as he lay entangled in Kiba's arms, "You won't leave me…will you?"

"Never." Kiba promised, kissing Toboe's forehead, "Never ever."

"Kiba…" Toboe kissed Kiba's collarbone tenderly, then whispering, "I love you…"

Kiba pulled back, eyes wide in shock as they met with Toboe's honest eyes. He froze for a moment before smiling handsomely, "And I love you…so much…and I have…For so long…and…" he kissed Toboe's forehead once more, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

* * *

---------To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: I will continue it, don't worry ;) 


End file.
